Studies on the biochemical characterization of the lactose permease system will be centered on the problem of the supply of metabolic energy needed for up-hill accumulation of falactosides against a concentration gradient. The general strategy is to examine strains defective in aerobic metabolism, that presumably utilize ATP for permease energy supply, presumably via the enzyme that we have already extensively purified. We will also continue our studies of the M protein, using affinity chromatography.